Tanked
Tanked is the third case of Paradise City, the eighth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Victim was a famous poker player named Alice Halo. She was first stabbed by her liver and then dunked into the aquarium of Red Cherry Casino. The Killer is turned out to be Katie Springer, victim's sister-in-law. Katie was very sad because of seeing Steve, victim's ex-husband who is Katie's brother, getting worse from day to day. Katie told the player that Alice always came to their house, insulted Steve and kept bragging about her money. Katie knew Steve still loved her, but she believed that Alice has to be stopped. She started thinking about a way to get rid of her and one day Katie watched a TV film named 'The Knight' and she got an idea. Katie knew Alice was going to be at the Red Cherry Casino instead of the Golden Casino. And Katie worked there. When she saw Alice, she knocked Alice out with a billiard cue and stabbed her with the Knight Statue's cutlass. Then she dunked her into the aquarium. Katie was given a 40 years jail sentence with a chance of parole in 25 years for murdering Alice Halo in coldblood. Victim *'Alice Halo' (Found floating in an aquarium with a fatal stab on her liver) Murder Weapon *'Cutlass' Killer *'Katie Springer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks vodka. *This suspect eats cheesecakes. *This suspect has watched 'The Knight' Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect's height is 5'6" Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks vodka. *This suspect eats cheesecakes. *This suspect has watched 'The Knight'. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks vodka. *This suspect eats cheesecakes. *This suspect has watched 'The Knight'. Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect's height is 5'6". Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cheesecakes. *This suspect has watched 'The Knight'. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks vodka. *This suspect has watched 'The Knight'. *This suspect eats cheesecakes. Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect has black hair. *This suspect's height is 5'6" Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks vodka. *The Killer eats cheesecakes. *The Killer's height is 5'6" *The Killer has watched 'The Knight'. *The Killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Casino Lounge (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag, Smashed Phone) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer drinks vodka, New Clue: Club Card) *Examine Victim's Handbag (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order (01.00.00, New Suspect: Robert Sharp) *Ask Robert about the restraining order. *Examine Smashed Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (03.00.00, New Suspect: Helena Collins) *Inform Helena Collins about Alice's passing. *Analyze Club Card (00.05.00, New Crime Scene: Country Club) *Investigate Country Club (Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (06.00.00, New Suspect: Steve Springer) *Question Steve Springer about his ex-wife's murder. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threating Note) *Analyze Threating Note (09.00.00, Matching Profile: Andrew Collins) *Ask Andrew Collins about the threat. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Abandoned Casino (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Diary, Chip Stack) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Casino Dealer's Name, New Suspect: Katie Springer) *Question Katie Springer about her sister-in-law's murder. *Examine Locked Diary (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has watched 'The Knight') *Examine Chip Stack (Result: Name Tag) *Ask Andrew Collins about the cash game. *Investigate Aquarium (Clues: Cutlass, Faded Letter, Murder Weapon Found: Cutlass) *Examine Cutlass (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (03.00.00, KP: The Killer eats cheesecakes.) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter (09.00.00) *Ask Steve Springer about the letter. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Ask Robert Sharp about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Zen Garden) *Investigate Zen Garden (Clues: Smartphone, Trash Bag, Broken Statuette) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Open Smartphone) *Analyze Open Smartphone (01.00.00) *Question Katie Springer about the threat messages she sent to the victim. *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Engraved Names) *Inform Steve about the wedding ring. *Examine Broken Statuette (Result: Statuette, New Clue: Face's Description) *Examine Face's Description (Matching Suspect: Helena Collins) *Ask Helena Collins about the statuette. *Investigate Cash Game Leftovers (Clues: Broken CCTV Camera, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (03.00.00, KP: The Killer's height is 5'6") *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Billiard Cue) *Analyze Billiard Cue (06.00.00, KP: The Killer has black hair.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Check-up on Steve Springer *Investigate Zen Garden (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Wedding Photo) *Give the photo back to Steve (Reward: Striped T-Shirt) *Ask Robert Sharp why he's wandering around the country club. (Prerequiste: Play Zen Garden as a task) *Investigate Country Club (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Robert's Recorder) *Give the voice recorder back to Robert (Reward: 20.000 Coins, Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases